


Love needs a helping hand

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Banshees, Motherhood, Multi, Parenthood, Phoenix Jordan Parrish, Polyamorous Marriage, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>en was too hot, the smell of burnt chicken hung heavy in the air and Amelia would not shut up.</p>
<p>How the fuck did Stiles do this all day, and he had seven kids!!</p>
<p>It was okay, she could do this, she was Lydia Martin, there was nothing she couldn't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love needs a helping hand

Lydia was not going to cry. She just wasn't. She had a Fields Medal for Christ's sake. She would not be bested by the carcass of a small chicken.

The kitchen was too hot, the smell of burnt chicken hung heavy in the air and Amelia would not shut up.

How the fuck did Stiles do this all day, and he had seven kids!!

It was okay, she could do this, she was Lydia Martin, there was nothing she couldn't do.

***

Jordan came home to find his wife crying on the kitchen floor as they're daughter screamed her lungs out.

He steadily walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water before helping Lydia to her feet and settling her at the table, he gave  her the glass of water and then picked up the baby, making small chirpy noises that Mellie parroted back at him." I'm staying home tomorrow"

Lydia sighed "I can manage Jordan" "I'm sure you can, but not without help, there's no shame in asking for it"  
"I'm her mother, I can look after her"  
"I'm her father, I never said you couldn't, just that I know you're feeling vulnerable and you shouldn't be left alone, it's not for her safety, it's for yours."

Jordan's heart bled for his wife, she wanted this so badly, and when she finally got it she prepped and planned down to the last minute and took  year long maternity leave but all the baby books in the world couldn't make motherhood easy.

For some reason, Mellie howled whenever Lydia picked her up and would continue to wail until one of her Daddys soothed her, be it Jackson with his grumbly growl or Jordan with his phoenix chirping.

"Jackson called me at the station said he'd be home late , I can take her, you go out and enjoy yourself"

**

Lydia met Stiles outside of The Restaurant.

"I'm sorry at the short notice"  
"No bothers, what's up"  
"My daughter doesn't love me"  
"I'm sure that's an overreaction"  
"She does nothing but cry, it wrecks my head, and she loves Jordan and Jackson, she's always chirping or growling at them, it's not fair"  
"God a baby that's part banshee crying all the time, I do not envy you"  
"Even her genes are shunning me, she's not a banshee"  
"How do you know? We didn't know you were a banshee till your mid teens. Wait. She chirps at Parrish and growls at Jackson, maybe she's crying at you because she recognises a fellow banshee"  
"So you want me to scream at my baby?"  
"No I want you to acknowledge your baby"

***  
"Aaah "  
"Jesus Stilinski!"  
"My eyes.... and it's Stilinski-Hale ass hole"  
They walked in on two shirtless men making out heavily on the couch.

"Boys! Where's Amelia?"  
"We just put her down"  
"But she's not asleep"

As soon as Lydia walked into the nursery Amelia started to scream, Lydia looked at Stiles, who gave her a thumbs up and covered his ears.

Lydia screamed and Amelia laughed her head off, stretching her arms out to picked up.  
"Well, my work here is done I best be getting back to my own little monsters, see ya lyd "

Lydia's smile lit up the room as she held her baby in her arms, rocking her gently and kissing her head.  
****

Jackson went to find his wife, the few bits of clothes he was wearing rumpled and his hair pulled out of the customary slick back style he wore it in for court.   
"You coming to bed, babe? .....Babe?........Lydia?"

She jerked when he put his hand on her shoulder, engrossed in her own little world of Mellie.

"Sorry?"  
"Bed. Are you coming?"  
"I'll be in a bit, she looks so cute when she's sleeping, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah, she does"  
"I never really noticed it before but she has Jordan's eyes. And your mouth."  
"The kid'll break hearts"

Jackson was so pleased. Lydia got she wanted, a baby girl to dote on, not a screaming hellion that she thought hated her.

Jordan had sent him out to ask Lydia to join them in their love making under the reasoning ' I can't go into the nursery with a hard on, that's wrong on so many levels'

He wrapped his arms around his wife and child, grumbling contentedly, nuzzling against her hair.

"I was wondering where you two had gotten off to, I was contemplating whether or not I should call  a search party"  
Jordan came into the nursery.

 " I thought you couldn't come into the nursery with a hard on"  
"You took so long, I lost it"

He went over to his spouses and wrapped his arms around them as best he could, sneaking kisses here and there.

" Come on, bed. Jax has work in the morning"  
"I'll be in a bit, I don't have to be up early"  
"No but I do, I  can't sleep without you"  
"We'll just keeping coming in to check on you"

Lydia looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Jackson looked at Jordan  
"Why don't you bring her in with us?"  
"Like in the bed?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"The books say we shouldn't encourage that type of thing"  
"You shouldn't put so much faith in those books, they haven't helped at all, if you really validation for call Stiles, but I'm sure one night won't make her a coke addict"

***

Lydia slept with Amelia curled up between her and Jordan, Jackson was on the other side of Jordan with his arm wrapped around his waist and his hand stroking against Amelia's side absent - mindly, listening to his family breathe.

"You awake Jax? "  
"Yeah"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too "  
"She's beautiful isn't she?"  
"Lydia or Mellie?"  
"Both"  
"Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
